Beware of Hyukjae
by nanaspineapple
Summary: "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook tentang hubungan kita ini, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Jongwoon singkat / yehyun shipper jangan baca / hati-hati summary menipu lol / oneshot pendek


Title:Beware of Hyukjae  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Romance, friendship  
Rating:T+  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook tentang hubungan kita ini, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Jongwoon singkat.

* * *

_Jongwoon menyeringai saat Kyuhyun meluncurkan tangan ke pinggangnya. Ia mengecup bibirnya sekilas, dan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil._

"_Kau yakin mau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun, tangannya menelusup ke balik kaus Jongwoon._

"_Iya, sejak dulu aku selalu, selalu ingin melakukannya denganmu."__ Jongwoon menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, melumatnya, mendominasi ciumannya, lidahnya menyeruak masuk ke mulut Kyuhyun, saliva mereka bercampur, erangan keluar dari mulutnya._

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon keluar kamar mandi sambil menguap. Ia berjalan ke arah meja makan dan membanting tubuhnya di atas kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia menekan pipinya ke permukaan meja dan menutup matanya lagi. Hyukjae yang duduk di depannya langsung mengetuk kepalanya dengan gagang sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Aduh," rintih Jongwoon sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Hyukjae yang tertawa kecil ke arahnya. "Apaan, sih.."

"Jangan tidur lagi, _Hyung_. Bantu Ryeowook, sana." Hyukjae menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih 'berperang' dengan panci dan sodet di dapur. Jongwoon berdiri, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook. Ia menepuk bahu Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Ryeowook.

"Kau masak apa?" tanya Jongwoon, sengaja menyentuhkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Ryeowook. Namun tanpa diduga, Ryeowook menepisnya dan mendorongnya dengan kesal. Jongwoon melotot kaget.

"Tunggu saja di meja makan, jangan ganggu aku. Sungmin _Hyung_, Hyukjae _Hyung_ dan Kyuhyun menunggu masakannya jadi, kalau kau ganggu hanya akan memperlambat."

"Baik, baik.." Jongwoon meninggalkan Ryeowook dan kembali ke meja makan. Ia menatap Ryeowook bingung. Biasanya Ryeowook memang protes kalau diganggu saat sedang masak, tapi tidak sampai mengusirnya seperti ini. Ada apa, ya?

**oooooooooooooo**

Tak lama kemudian, kakdugi yang dibuat Ryeowook sudah jadi. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan duduk di sebelah Hyukjae. Mereka makan dengan ribut seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini Jongwoon yang biasanya mendominasi percakapan di meja makan diam saja, bingung melihat Ryeowook yang sesekali meliriknya dengan tatapan benci.

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Ryeowook mengangkat piring-piring di meja, bermaksud mencucinya. Jongwoon langsung menghampirinya. "Biar aku saja yang cuci," katanya. Tanpa bicara, Ryeowook langsung memberikan piring-piring itu dan meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian di dapur. Lagi-lagi Jongwoon bingung. Padahal biasanya Ryeowook akan mengajaknya mencucinya bersama-sama.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Kyuhyun mendorong Jongwoon ke tembok, melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, dan dengan cepat Jongwoon membalasnya. Jongwoon menelusupkan tangannya ke balik celana Kyuhyun, dan tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun menggelinjang kegelian._

**oooooooooooooo**

"Lho? Ryeowook-_ah_, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Jongwoon saat melihat Ryeowook membawa bantalnya keluar kamar.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar Hyukjae _Hyung_," jawab Ryeowook ketus.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak mau tidur di kamar kita?"

"Aku tidak butuh tukang selingkuh."

"Apa?" Ryeowook tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke kamar Hyukjae. Jongwoon berpikir keras, selingkuh? Aku? Selingkuh? Selingkuh dari Ryeowook?

Jongwoon duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang menonton tv. Ia mendengus kesal. "Kenapa, _Hyung_?" tanya Sungmin, menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Jongwoon. Jongwoon menatapnya lemas.

"Belakangan ini Ryeowook menghindariku terus," keluh Jongwoon. "Seingatku aku tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi dia terlihat sangat membenciku. Dia barusan bilang aku selingkuh. Padahal aku kan sebulan terakhir ini hanya sibuk kegiatan Super Junior saja, tak ada jadwal pribadi, bahkan aku tak sempat pulang ke rumah. Kenapa dia bisa menuduhku begitu, sih.. aduuuhh.." Jongwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Yah, mana aku tahu, _Hyung_. Tapi iya, sih. Belakangan ini Ryeowook tidak pernah mau bersamamu. Kenapa, ya. Kau yakin tidak selingkuh darinya?"

Jongwoon terdiam dan menatap Sungmin sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan selingkuh darinya."

**oooooooooooooo**

_Jongwoon menggigit ceruk leher Kyuhyun, merasakan vibrasi dari tenggorokan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengerang. Jongwoon mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Semua ini terasa jauh lebih nyata dibanding saat aku melakukannya dengan Ryeowook."_

"_Iya. Aku juga. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya dengan Sungmin lagi. Cukup denganmu saja."_

**oooooooooooooo**

"Ryeowook-_ah_!" panggil Jongwoon. Namun Ryeowook tidak menyahut dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju van, lalu masuk ke dalam. Jungsu menutup pintunya karena van sudah penuh setelah memberi tanda pada Jongwoon untuk masuk ke van selanjutnya. Jongwoon menggerutu sambil masuk ke van terakhir dan duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Kok marah-marah, sih, _Hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Aku tanya kau. Misalnya kau merasa tidak melakukan apapun, lalu Donghae tiba-tiba menghindarimu, tidak mau bicara denganmu, membencimu, dan menuduhmu selingkuh, apa kau tidak kesal?!" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tidak menjawab. "Ryeowook kenapa, sih.. Ya Tuhan.." keluh Jongwoon.

"Coba kau minta maaf padanya."

"Minta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan?"

"Daripada keadaan tidak membaik, lebih baik kau mengalah saja, _Hyung_."

Jongwoon mengangguk mengerti dan memaksa Ryeowook tinggal di kamar mereka dan mengunci pintu setelah mereka sampai di dorm. Ryeowook justru menangis dan minta keluar.

"Keluarkan aku, _Hyung_.. aku tidak mau di sini.." pinta Ryeowook.

"Jelaskan dulu semua tuduhanmu padaku selama ini, agar aku mengerti situasinya.."

"A-aku tidak mau! Keluarkan aku, _Hyung_.. aku tidak perlu kau lagi!" tangis Ryeowook semakin keras. Jongwoon mengalah, tidak tega melihat Ryeowook menangis seperti itu. Akhirnya dia membuka pintu dan membiarkan Ryeowook keluar.

**oooooooooooooo**

"_Kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ryeowook tentang hubungan kita ini, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pipi Jongwoon singkat._

"_Untuk apa kukatakan padanya. Dia sudah curiga, tapi aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Dia sampai menangis keras di depanku, dasar cengeng," gerutu Jongwoon. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau juga tidak memberitahu Sungmin tentang ini kan?"_

"_Tentu saja. Untungnya Sungmin tidak sesensitif Ryeowook, jadi dia tidak curiga sama sekali padaku."_

"_Bagus," ujar Jongwoon sambil menyeringai dan mencium Kyuhyun._

**oooooooooooooo**

"Jongwoon-_ah_," panggil Jungsu pelan. Jongwoon berbaring terlentang di atas kasurnya, tidak bertenaga sama sekali. "Belakangan kau seperti mau mati, tahu tidak?" Jungsu duduk di sebelah Jongwoon. Jongwoon tidak menjawab.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin kembali ke kamarku."

"Mau tidur di sini? Nanti Donghae tidur di mana?"

"Uuuh.. pokoknya aku belum mau kembali ke kamar.." Jongwoon berguling sedikit.

"Ryeowook masih marah padamu?" tanya Jungsu sambil berbaring di sebelah Jongwoon.

"Kalau tidak, untuk apa aku ke sini, _Hyung_."

Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan masuk, lalu menutup pintunya. "Lho? Jongwoon _Hyungie_ lagi di sini?" Donghae mengambil celana pendek dari lemarinya untuk dipakai tidur.

"Tuh, Donghae sudah di sini. Sana, balik ke bawah," usir Jungsu.

Sambil menggerutu, Jongwoon keluar dorm dan menuruni tangga menuju ke dorm bawah. Saat masuk ke dalam, Ryeowook sedang menonton tv dengan Sungmin, tapi saat melihat Jongwoon, ia langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Hyukjae. "Ikan teri itu ada di dalam?" tanya Jongwoon sambil menunjuk kamar Hyukjae.

"Sedang keluar cari susu dengan Kyuhyun."

"Bagus."

Jongwoon masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae. Kamar itu gelap, dan hanya ada cahaya dari layar laptop Hyukjae yang menyala di meja. Ryeowook sedang duduk membelakangi pintu di pinggir kasur. Jongwoon bisa mendengar isakan pelan dari mulut Ryeowook. Jongwoon menghampirinya pelan dan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggilnya. "Kumohon jelaskan padaku."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Air matanya terus keluar. Jongwoon pun melangkah pergi dari sana.

**oooooooooooooo**

_Kyuhyun memasukkan dua jarinya—_

**oooooooooooooo**

BLAM

Jongwoon menutup laptop Hyukjae dengan keras, sampai-sampai seolah engselnya mau patah.

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook!" seru Jongwoon sambil berlutut di depan Ryeowook dan menjatuhkan dahinya di atas pangkuan Ryeowook. "Itu cuma fanfic! Fiksi! Bohongan! Astagaaa…"

Keheningan sesaat. Ryeowook menahan isakannya dan Jongwoon mengatur emosinya.

"NC +17, porn, sex toys, angst.." Jongwoon mengulang warning yang dituliskan pengarang di ff barusan. Ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ryeowook. "Yehyun, Broken!Yewook, Broken!Kyumin.." Jongwoon juga mengulang pairingnya. Jongwoon memegang kedua tangan Ryeowook. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu membaca ff seperti itu, Wook-_ah_?" tanya Jongwoon lembut.

Sesosok bayangan manusia kurus masuk ke dalam kamar dengan penuh suka cita. Di tangannya ada plastik berisi botol-botol susu. "Heeei, Wookie! Sudah selesai baca ff—oh." Ucapan Hyukjae terputus ketika ia melihat Jongwoon. "Err, _Hyung_, aku bisa jelaskan."

"KAU MAU HANCURKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGAN RYEOWOOK, HAH?! DIA MASIH POLOS DAN KAU MALAH MENCEKOKINYA DENGAN BACAAN DEWASA—SINI KAU, LEE HYUKJAE, DASAR TERI IBLIIIIIIIIIISSS!"

"Ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunn!"

.

("Jongwoon _Hyung_, balikin laptopku.."

"Dua bulan lagi, Hyukjae-_ah_. Dua. Bulan.")

* * *

A/n:Oke, well, jujur, saya agak nggak sreg nulis adegan Yehyun nya -_- tapitapi demi kesuksesan (?) ff ini maka saya harus mengorbankan hati, pikiran, jiwa dan raga (?) saya sendiri QwQ karena buat saya couple di Suju itu cuma Kangteuk, Yewook, Eunhae, Sibum dan Kyumin. Memang banyak couple-couple selain itu, tapi gak pernah saya tanggapi serius. Saya gak bermaksud nyinggung atau bilang gak suka kalo ada pembaca yang suka sama random couple selain yang lima tadi, lho. Ini pendapat pribadi, pendapat pribadi.

.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
